Miscellaneous Cadences
The scouts over the years have created numerous informal cheers, chants, and cadences. Some of them are listed below. We're Paoli 1 (Boom Boom Boom) A chant created in 2001 by the Assistant Scoutmaster in Camp it was modeled on the chants of other troops and thus the Troop rejected it and only uses it in a mocking fashion. "We're Paoli 1. Boom Boom Boom. You might have flies on your backs, but we don't have flies on our backs..." First Troop A short and clever chant created around 2003 by another Assistant Scoutmaster in Camp but it never really caught on. "First Troop Most Fun Itchy Wool Paoli 1." No Fun A badge of honor that scouts have picked up even though other troops have tried to use it to criticize Paoli 1. It is a call and answer type chant with the SPL or other senior scout saying the first part and the rest of the assembled scouts responding with the second. It is often used in conjunction with marching. "No Fun!" - Commanding scout "Paoli One!" - Responding scouts It's ironic because chanting this in unison is always a great time for the scouts and show's how much fun Paoli 1 can be once you get past the differences that set the Troop apart from other programs. During the 2014 Horseshoe Sunday lunch, the Horseshoe Cheerleading Squad shouted "No Fun" as their cheer after the program director announced Paoli 1 as the winner of a camp game. The Troop then naturally gave their reply of "Paoli 1". Real Men An old favorite that has recently come back into favor. It is based off of Paoli 1's unique wool uniform which is worn at all times of the year regardless of the weather. It is typically chanted in a call and answer fashion just like "No Fun". "Real Men!" - Commanding scout "Wear wool" - Responding scouts The Clap It's important to note that Paoli 1 does not often participate in cheering or singing. The Troop NEVER joins in cheer wars. The only response that will ever be given is a single, loud, and coordinated clap from the entire Troop. "Give them the clap! 1, 2, 3!" *Clap* The Pause At various times during the week at the dining hall Paoli 1 becomes subject to insulting cheers or taunts. If the Troop feels like responding, the troop or one scout will stand up on the benches and look as if ready to speak, then they will sit down. Alternatively the scout or troop can do The Clap while standing. SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! At times during a meal some scouts might start "ssssshhhh"ing other troops as if someone is at the microphone ready to speak. This is an extremely effective way to quiet the dining hall, as would be expected, and can be used to end a cheer war or simply to see how many times in a row you can get everyone to quiet down. GO BACK! or GOGOGO During Lunch and Dinner at Horseshoe, after the main course is finished, scouts must wait until the kitchen doors are open to bring in their platters to receive a dessert. Due to Paoli 1's nearness to the door, they sometimes confuse other servers from other troops in yelling fashion. "GO BACK!" is used when scouts begin to stand up and run toward the kitchen door, even though it is not open yet. Paoli 1 scouts will ensue a barrage of "GO BACK!"'s until the scouts are terrified and return to their seats. Other times, even though the kitchen door is not open, Paoli 1 scouts will yell "GOGOGOGO" to trick scouts into running to the closed kitchen door. Once they get there, they are disappointed and have to return to their seats. Category:Marching Category:Drum and Bugle Corps Category:Horseshoe Category:Paoli 1 History